Spring Break Vacation
by LoveyDovey
Summary: The everpopular hottie (Trunks) and his hunky friend (Goten) take Pan and Bra for a vacation. T/P G/B
1. Arrival

Hi. I'm new at this whole fanfiction writing thing, I usually just read and review but I decided to try and write one. Here is a prologue to it, and I have the next three chapters written but I'm going to wait to make sure you like it, so please review. Thanks  
  
  
  
It was Sunday, the day that they would leave for a week on Spring Break. Pan and Bra were at college and used schoolwork as an excuse to not go home for the break. They were adults who happened to want to go on a vacation without parents, responsibilities, or restrictions.   
  
Armed with plane tickets, hotel reservations, and 2 relatives (one of which happened to be the riches bachelor in the country) they planned a wonderful vacation in America.  
  
Pacing their apartment Pan and Bra grabbed various items and stored them into capsule suitcases. Searching the room they finally sighed and sat down pleased that they were finished packing. They soon jumped up again at the sound of a knock at the door. Grabbing their capsules and checking their reflections in a mirror on the way out they opened the door and smiled at the sight of their two friends. The guys offered to hold the capsules and put them with theirs in their wallets. The four eager friends made their way to the stairs and then out the entrance to the black convertible parked at the curb.  
  
They were obviously dressed to travel. The one with lavender hair wore jeans and a white t-shirt covered with the blue Capsule Corp. jacket. The man with black hair wore kakis and a red t-shirt.  
  
The blue hair girl wore a loose blue wrap around skirt, which rested at her waist and fell to her ankles where her black sandals and her toes were visible. She wore a white tank top and a small locket, which landed just above the rim to her top.  
  
The girl with dark hair wore comfortable travel clothes consisting of pale sandals, blue jeans and a red tank top with a red version of her trademark orange bandana. On her back she wore a black backpack full of travel 'goodies'.  
  
The four entered the car and Trunks drove. Goten sat in the front seat and argued with Trunks over which radio station to listen to while the two girls Pan and Bra spent the whole time talking about campus gossip and great parties that they had been to and ones they were looking forward to. When they reached the airport the car was capsulized and they entered the large area.  
  
"Ok, We already have the tickets so we just have to find the gate number" said Bra who pulled the tickets out of Pans backpack.  
  
Trunks looked over his sisters' shoulder and found the flight number. Pan looked up at the TV. Screen.   
  
"Lets see, flight 2008, 2009, ah here we go, 'flight 2010, Gate 23' I think that's over to the left"  
  
The four teens looked off in the directions pointed out by Pan and they walked over there. After stepping through the metal detectors they found the gate number and sat in the waiting chairs.  
  
"Ok, so we're first class, seats 4a, 4b, 4c, and 4d," said Pan as she passed out everyone's tickets.  
  
"Hey why do I have the isle seat? I wanted to sit by the window." complained Bra as she checked everyone's tickets and found that Goten had the window seat. After a few minutes of begging and giving puppy eyes Goten switched tickets with Bra.  
  
The four sat down in silence for a few minutes until Pan let her excitement take control. "Ooh I can't wait for the vacation."  
  
Bra agreed, "I know, I can't wait to work on my tan, and go swimming. I bet we'll have so much fun."  
  
"Oh I know I really want to go to a pool or something. I can't wait to try out my new bathing suit."  
  
Goten and Trunks listened to the girls talk about swimming and were struck with nice mental pictures of the girl dressed in bathing suits and they began to become absorbed in their daydreams.  
  
Pan and Bra both stopped talking and Pan motioned to the guys. Bra giggled at the dreamy looks on their faces. "What do you think there dreaming about Bra?"  
  
"I have no idea," they both giggled and the boys snapped out of their trances.   
  
The announcer came across the intercom and announced for rows 1-6 to board the plane. The four teens boarded the plane and prepared for hours of listening to music and reading books.  
  
They carefully became situated in the isle with Bra by the window, Pan sitting beside Bra, Trunks in the middle, and Goten in the isle.  
  
Bra immediately grabbed Pans backpack and grabbed the CD player. She carefully chose a cd and reclined her seat, completely ready for the plane ride ahead. Goten grabbed a magazine and began to flip through it in search of an article.  
  
Trunks leaned back in the seat and looked at Pan. They both chuckled and nudged their friends to buckle their seat belts. Within about 5 minutes the pilot went on the intercom and they plane took off.   
  
The stewardess rolled down the isle with a cart of items. She stopped at the row in front of them and served drinks to a businessman with an Italian accent. She then reached their row and Pan looked at Bra to see that she was asleep. Pan ordered a coke and so did Trunks and Goten. Unfortunately for Pan the stewardess stayed behind for a couple of minutes and flirted with Trunks. Pan became visibly jealous when Trunks willingly flirted back but became relieved as she walked away after being turned down for a date by Trunks.  
  
Trunks passed Pan her coke and smiled.  
  
"So how's college been?"  
  
"Oh pretty good I guess. How's being the president of a big company?"  
  
"Oh well, other than having Mom nag me about missing meetings and finishing paper work, it's pretty good"  
  
Pan giggled "Yeah, and how about all that publicity? Girls practically drool all over you."  
  
Trunks face soon turned serious and he became almost sad. "Yeah well all those girls are just gold diggers, if anything this money just made it harder to find a girl who isn't interested in the money."  
  
Pan looked up at Trunks and smiled, "You know, most guys would kill to be you. But you're misjudged by most people."  
  
Trunks smiled at Pan and they both ended up falling asleep on the plane.  
  
Within a couple of hours the same stewardess came back and nearly fell on the ground laughing at the sight of everyone asleep. She tried to wake them up but unsuccessfully. She eventually had to resort to pouring water on one of them in order for them to wake the others up. She looked for which one to wake up first and decided to make it Goten. When she poured the ice water on him he didn't wake up so she poured some on the others, purposely letting most of it land on Trunks since he refused to go out with her earlier.   
  
At the sensation of cool water running down their faces and dripping from their hair they woke up and looked around to find themselves soaking wet and the only people left on the plane.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't wake up any other way. Will you please exit the plane?" said a hysterical stewardess who walked off laughing.   
  
The four looked at each other and broke out laughing as well. They each rose their Ki's until their cloths and hair became dry.  
  
At around 5:00 p.m. they walked out of the airport ready to start the vacation. They walked along the sidewalk to stretch their legs from the long flight while peering inside small stores.   
  
"So what shall we do first?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I think we should shop," said an excited Bra who caught sight of an awesome pair of shoes in a store window.  
  
Grabbing on to the back of Bra's shirt Pan looked up at Trunks. "Oh Dende, Please don't make us go shopping. She's dragged me shopping 5 times last week. I don't want to go shopping"  
  
Bra looked at Pan upset but finally gave in when Goten pointed out that they should check into the hotel.   
  
They reentered the capsule car and drove around until they reached a huge building at the edge of the city. Pulling to the front a valet rolled his eyes at their shabby appearances and Trunks merely capsuled the car and walked with them inside the hotel lobby.  
  
Trunks went to the desk to get their room key and the rest looked around in awe. 'Wow, he outdid himself this time' thought Pan as her eyes glittered with the sight of the crystal chandelier and high roof. Bra's eyes focused on the expensive furniture and beautiful paintings while Gotens eyes rolled over the patterned floor and expensive rugs. They were all brought back to reality when they realized that Trunks was standing beside them with a huge grin, "I got them" he said and everyone's eyes lit up.  
  
They followed Trunks to the elevator and they to the 13th floor.  
  
"The floor has only one room" explained Trunks, "The most expensive room in the hotel and it has sound proof walls for the guests privacy" Trunks drew 2 keys and tossed one to Goten. "Sorry girls there were only two keys."  
  
The girls didn't care or reply as they stepped into the huge room.  
  
The first room was a large living room with a huge couch, nice chairs, and a large fireplace. There were only 2 doors around the room and they decided to explore the left door first. These doors lead them to a huge kitchen fully stocked with enough food to feed Goku and Vegeta for a year. The kitchen had no connecting doors so after dragging Goten and Pan out of their trances they entered the second door.  
  
This door lead to a huge room, which was obviously meant for fun considering it, had huge bookshelves, a humongous stereo system and Entertainment center which included a big screen T.V.  
  
They searched the walls and saw four doors and upon inspection found that they each led to identical bedrooms.   
  
The place had only two bathrooms, each with a Jacuzzi and shower. Each bathroom connected two bedrooms together.   
  
The rooms were picked according to a few guidelines.  
a) Pan and Bra refused to share a bathroom with each other because they have to at college and fought constantly over time and counter space.  
b) Trunks and Bra likewise refused to share a bathroom because they had shared a bathroom for 18 years and refused to go through that torture again.  
  
They finally agreed for Pan and Trunks to have the rooms on the left and Goten and Bra chose the rooms on the right. Making quick plans for ordering pizza and watching a movie they all went to pack and change into P.J's considering they would stay in the room for the night.  
  
With that the four friends began a spring break vacation that would promise to alter their friendships and bring them closer together.  
  
  



	2. Day 1

Pans P.O.V.   
  
I was surprised at the sheer comfort and extravagance of my room. There was a huge queen size bed with tons of pillows and a fluffy comforter. I walked around the room and unconsciously ran my hand over the dresser while I noticed a small vanity with about three drawers and a small piano bench. I sighed at the beauty but then became annoyed at the fact that there was no mirror in the room.  
  
I quickly threw all my clothes into the dresser and changed into a set of wind-shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. I put my shoes under my vanity and ran a comp through my hair, after strategically placing my bandana's in a pattern on top of the dresser. I let my hair hang loose and decided to set up my side of the bathroom. I turned the knob to the enormous door and smiled at the sight of carpet instead of cold tile. There was a toilet tucked in the corner of the bathroom. The shower had a glass door and was situated near the door to Trunk's room. I turned my head and noticed the huge Jacuzzi.  
  
I was already planning when I would have time for a dip in a bubble bath when the door to Trunks' room opened. Trunks walked in stopping at the sight of me standing there, he was wearing a pair of boxers and no shirt.  
  
I almost drooled but luckily caught my self and noticed a blush tint his cheek.  
  
"I'm uh sorry I didn't know you were in her. I'll leave. Trunks turned and I giggled.  
  
"Trunks, you idiot, I was just putting stuff in here like my toothbrush and shampoo."  
  
He turned back around and we both set up the bathroom. We didn't talk very much and I knew he just wanted to leave quickly and get some clothes on, but I was actually enjoying the sight.   
  
  
We both went back outside and sat on the huge fluffy couch while we watched Bra return and set Pizza boxes on the coffee table and Goten finished punching in the code for the movie we ordered.  
  
Bra's P.O.V  
  
We decided to stay in for the night and order Pizza and a movie so I went to my room to unpack after Goten tossed me my luggage capsules that he put in his wallet. I entered my room and looked around for a mirror but was upset to be unable to find one.  
  
I walked to the bed and opened the luggage capsules to find a large wrinkled mass of t-shirts and pants along with men's boxers. I blushed when I realized that they belonged to Goten but immediately became worried when I realized he must have mine so I immediately encapsuled everything and turned around to run and switch the suitcases but instead I turned around and ran into something hard which mad me start to fall, but an arm circled my waist and held me up. I looked up to see a blushing Goten.  
  
I knew my face was probably blushing as well but I didn't think about it at the time.  
  
"I sort of gave you the wrong luggage," he said as he held out my two and I held out his.  
  
He switched them and apologized for bothering me. I watched him walk out of the room and blushed even more at the thought of him looking at my clothes.  
  
I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head and checked the capsules to find all my clothes I packed still there so I unpacked them into the dresser. I placed my undergarments in the top drawer, my bathing suits in the second, and filled the remaining drawers with my PJ's and clothing.  
  
I then went to the bathroom and placed items in their places. I walked out into the living room and found the phone.   
  
I called in an order of Pizza's and giggled at the shocked reaction from the guy on the other side of the room. I suppose he wasn't used to Saiyens ordering food.  
  
I turned around to notice that Goten walked into the room. He was in sweat pants and a t-shirt and I remembered that I should change to my pj's. I told Goten that I ordered the Pizza and he promised to listen for the deliveryman.  
  
I went back to my room and decided to wear matching outfit of red pants and a black tank top; I left on my locket and brushed my hair back into two French braids.  
  
I went back to the living room and giggled at the sight of Goten who was frustrated with figuring out how to order a pay per view movie. He heard me giggle and gave me a son smile before returning to slamming the remote into the coffee table.  
  
I heard a small buzzer and looked around figuring it was the door I walked through the sitting room and opened the front door to find a woman standing their with a couple of boxes of pizza.  
  
I quickly took the boxes from her hands before she dropped them. She looked relieved and thanked me. Then she just stood impatiently while waiting for her money. She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled as Goten walked in the room with a wallet.   
  
I watched as I walked towards the living room that he paid her the money and she flirted.  
  
I think that was the first time on the trip that I felt depressed. She smiled and giggled but he eventually closed the door and helped me with the pizzas.  
  
We placed the boxes on the table in front of the sofa and Pan and Trunks walked in and sat on the couch while Goten finally finished ordering the movie.  
  
^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V  
  
The four teens sat around watching a movie as Goten and Bra sat on the floor eating Pizza and Trunks and Pan giggled in a secret conversation.  
  
"I wonder if they know what a cute couple they would make?" asked Pan as she took another bite of Pizza.  
  
"Obviously they don't. I know Goten likes her and it's completely obvious she likes him so what's their problem with admitting it to each other?" Trunks glanced at Pan.  
  
"I guess they're both scared of what the other may think." she answered and looked up to stare into Trunks' eyes.  
  
They both looked away blushing and tried to watch the movie in silence.  
  
Trunks was once again letting his thoughts wonder as the movie was approaching a point with eerie music. He looked over and noticed Pan on the edge of her seat.  
  
"No, no don't go into the house. Run away no not up the stairs...AAAHHHH" she screamed and jumped when she felt something crawl up her shoulder.   
  
  
She looked back at the couch to see a laughing Trunks whose arm was draped over the back of the couch right where her shoulder was.  
  
Goten and Bra jumped at the sound of Pans scream and Bra was about to send her brother a death glare when instead she laughed as Pan picked up a pillow and chased him out of the room  
  
Bra giggled and looked at Goten who clicked off the movie.  
  
Goten chuckled and helped Bra stand up. "Why thank you Goten."  
  
"Anytime Bra"  
  
They heard a loud whap and a peal from Trunks.  
  
"This might take a while. I have a feeling Pan is going to give no mercy."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. Do you think we should go help Trunks?"  
  
"Are you kidding? He doesn't deserve our help. Besides, he's probably enjoying this time to flirt with Pan."  
  
They both laughed and Goten watched Bra yawn.  
  
"Shall I escort you to your room my lady" asked Goten as he gestured to her door.  
  
"Why thank you Goten." He walked her to the door and kissed her hand.  
  
Bra smiled and closed the door.  
  
V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^VV^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^VV^V^V^V^V^V  
Pan followed Trunks into the sitting room with the pillow and hit him over the head.   
  
She giggled when he got on his knees  
  
"Please don't hit me again," he asked giving her puppy dog eyes.  
  
Pan giggled and nodded her head. Trunks stood up visibly relieved but soon felt a pillow hit the back of his head.  
  
"Hey, you lied," complained Trunks as he turned on Pan who tried to hit him again.  
  
Trunks caught the pillow and grabbed Pans wrist tightly.  
  
"Ow, Trunks let go" she complained after dropping her pillow and trying to get him to let go.  
  
Trunks grabbed her other wrist and smirked as she tried to get away, "ow, ano Trunks" she whimpered and he loosened his grasp but bent his head to her ear while he pulled her closer.  
  
"I should punish you for lying and hitting me" he said and before she could talk he moved with super saiyen speed letting go of a wrist he pulled the pillow up and hit her in the back of the head.  
  
Pan opened her mouth to yell at him but instead Trunks covered it with his hand.  
  
"Now we're even." he smirked and motioned her to the door.   
  
She carefully watched him as they entered the living room, and by noting that the others went to sleep they both walked to their rooms ready to sleep.  



	3. Pool

After breakfast the four demi-saiyans decided to try out the hotels indoor pool.  
  
Trunks was the first person to finish changing and he walked out into the living room. After a couple of minutes Pan exited her room and reluctantly sat down beside Trunks. His eyes roamed over her and he noticed that she was wearing a 'Capsule Corp' t-shirt and black wind shorts. 'Short wind shorts' he thought with a smile.  
  
With in a few more minutes Goten exited his room as well and sat beside Pan on the couch. After about 5 more minutes of waiting Pan got up from the couch and the silence. "I'm going to go on down to the pool. I'll meet you guys there." She walked out of the room and towards the door.  
  
"I'm going to. I have to stop by the front desk. Your Uncle agreed to stay behind and wait for Bra since neither of you have a room key." Pan turned around as soon as the door closed and smiled at Trunks.   
  
"Well, I'll go with you to the desk then." She smiled and hoped that she didn't seem to forward in wanting to go with him.  
  
Trunks smiled and pushed the button for the elevator. "Do you like the room?" he asked hoping for small talk.  
  
Pan watched the doors open and walked in with Trunks. "Yes, this hotel is so beautiful. Thank you Trunks."  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For offering and paying to take all of us on this vacation. You have no idea how wonderful this is." She tore her gaze away from him and focused on her feet as if they were suddenly the most interesting things in the world.  
  
'It's just wonderful being with you.' He thought and smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."   
  
"I hope you are to," she said quietly and suddenly felt herself get shy. 'What is the matter with me? He's just a friend Pan, just a friend, an incredibly gorgeous friend who has never looked so hot in his life…' Pan caught her thoughts when the elevator door opened.  
  
"The desk is over here," laughed Trunks as he snaked an arm around her waist and pointed her in the opposite direction from where she was trying to go.  
  
Pan blushed and leaned in towards Trunks, so that she was walking with her head on his shoulder.  
  
'Ok Trunks, get a hold of yourself. You've been closer to her than this, but you weren't exactly noticing how beautiful she was at those times…'  
  
Pan walked up to the desk with him and watched amusedly as he introduced himself as Trunks Briefs, and asked for his key to the pool.  
  
The lady behind the desk looked surprised to see him and immediately typed into the computer. When the picture on the screen matched the face of the person in front of her she slid a key card towards him and smiled.  
  
After Trunks grabbed the key card and they walked back to the elevator Pan asked, "Why do you need a key card to get to the indoor pool?"  
  
Trunks smiled sheepishly, "I sort of reserved the pool for us. You need a card to get in, so it will only be the four of us in there."  
  
"Unless Bra and Goten take to long and we lock them out" laughed Pan and Trunks joined her.   
  
"Not that I wouldn't mind being locked in a room with you when we're both wearing bathing suits." thought Trunks, but he didn't realize that he said that out loud.  
  
Pan's eyes widened because she was thinking the exact same thing, but also because Trunks had said so out loud.  
  
Trunks blushed when he realized that the words had actually come out of his mouth. He was about to apologize when Pan began to speak, "You know, I might not mind that too much either."  
  
Before he had a chance to answer the door to the elevator opened and she darted out, "Race you there!"  
  
Trunks quickly started to race after her. They both stopped in front of a door that was taken off of its hinges.  
  
Pan quirked an eyebrow and was about to ask if it was the right room when they heard a splash inside, and Bra's voice yelling "That wasn't fair Goten." Followed by another splash.  
  
Trunks pushed the door open more and laughed. Pan gently pushed him to the side and tried to get in. She pushed her head inside the room and Trunks wrapped an arm around her while moving to the side to let her in farther. She immediately saw why Trunks was laughing.   
  
Standing soaking wet in the pool was Goten who was still wearing his shirt and swimsuit. Pulling herself out of the pool was Bra who was still in her pajamas.   
  
"What's so funny?" she asked, "I was trying to decide which bathing suit to wear and went out to ask Pan for advice, but she wasn't there and so we went to go find her but he took me here instead and pushed me into the water." she pouted her bottom lip but then smirked. "So I had to pull him in too."  
  
"I didn't feel like waiting any longer," shrugged Goten. Pan and Trunks started laughing again and so did Bra and Goten.  
  
"So? I take it you went down to the desk to reserve the pool. But Trunks can you tell me why your arm is around Pans waist?" asked Bra who smirked when Pan and Trunks both looked into the others eyes and then took a step away from each other.  
  
Bra and Goten now laughed as a light pink tint stained Pans face and a red tint covered Trunks' cheek.  
  
Goten caught Trunks eye and smirked, which gave Trunks enough of a clue. At the same moment Goten picked up Bra again and Trunks grabbed Pan. Both girls started kicking and screaming but the guys held on to them anyway. They walked over to the waters edge and threw the girls in.  
  
Pan was the first to swim to the top of the water and looked straight at Trunks. Before Trunks could move Pan had leaped out of the water and was chasing him around the edge of the pool. "I'll get you boxer boy."  
  
Bra reached the top of the water and looked at Goten angrily. She tried to climb out but her pajamas started to slide off of her. She let go of the wall and wrapped her arms around the waist of her pajamas. "Goten, could you help me out?" she asked, slightly embarrased.  
  
At first Goten thought it was a trick and she would pull him into the water if he went to help. But then he noticed her grabbing at her pajama pants and trying to hold them up. He walked over to the edge of the pool and held out his hands, which she grabbed on to.  
  
As soon as he pulled her out of the water she reached down and held up the waist band of her pajamas. She looked up at Goten who just smiled. "Come on, I'll walk you upstairs so you can get on a bathing suit. You should get out of those wet clothes before you get sick."  
  
Bra smiled and began to walk out of the room with Goten. They both gave another glance towards the pool where Trunks again pushed Pan into the water and this time she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him in too.   
  
Goten chuckled and pulled Bra out of the room.  
  
In the elevator the only noise that could be heard was water droplets which fell onto the floor. When they reached their floor they walked down the hall and to the door. "Oh darn, I didn't ask Pan which bathing suit I should wear." complained Bra.  
  
"I'll help." offered Goten and Bra smiled as they walked into the room. "I think you should wear the red one."  
  
Bra looked up surprised "How did you know I brought a red bathing suit?"  
  
"It was on the top of your suitcase. When I opened it thinking it was mine that was the first thing I saw."   
  
Bra blushed, "So you really want me to wear the red one?"  
  
Goten nodded his head and watched her dissapear behind the door.  
  
Back in the pool...  
  
  
Trunks felt her grab onto his shirt and before he could react he had landed in the pool milliseconds after she had.  
  
The two of them pulled out from under water soaking wet and she stared at him. "You shouldn't have pulled me in if you didn't want to get wet." she laughed.  
  
Trunks laughed and flew out of the water. He held out a hand for Pan and she grabbed it. He levitated them towards the edge of the pool and set them down near some lawn chairs.  
  
"Do you know where Bra and Goten are?" asked Trunks who was in the process of taking off his wet t-shirt.  
  
Pan tried not to blush as she pulled her eyes away from his chest. Trunks noticed her staring but decided not to say anything since she was already blushing. "I have no idea. They probably went to the room so Bra could put on a bathing suit."  
  
Trunks nodded his head and let his gaze stay on her. She shiffted uncomfortably, "What are you looking at?" she asked after about 3 minutes.  
  
Trunks smirked, "I'm just wondering how long it's going to take to see your swimsuit. Are you going to take off your wet shirt?"  
  
Pan immediately blushed, and so did Trunks when he realized just how that had sounded. He enjoyed her blush though and decided to see if he could see it spread down her neck. "Are you going to take it off? Or do I have to remove it for you?"  
  
Trunks immediately recieved the reaction he wanted when he saw her blush a deep crimson. Pan took a step backwards but he was too fast and had already caught her with his arms around her. "Trunks, what are you doing?"  
  
He smiled and moved her closer to him, "If you took another step back you would have been in the pool again."  
  
Pan looked behind her and noticed that the heels of her feet were indeed at the edge of the pool.  
  
"Oh, uhm...thanks."  
  
Trunks smiled warmly. He let the arms around her waist begin to unfold and soon had his grip situated at the bottom hem of her shirt. He lifted it up slowly and Pan lifted her arms so he could pull it off. His gaze roamed over her solid abdomen as well as her delicate curves as he unveiled her two piece blue bathing suit.  
  
He pulled the shirt off and threw it to the ground at the opposite side of the room, but he moved his hands back to her waist. "Now say good bye to the wind shorts." he whispered into her ear.  
  
She felt his hands pull the band around her wind shorts before they slid past her hips and onto the floor. She stood still as he took a step back and admired her body. When his eyes finally reached her face he noticed that she wasn't blushing anymore. His hand reached up and touched her cheek. "Step forward."  
  
She pulled her feet from her wind shorts and kicked them towards the left. She then stepped forwards towards him so that they were practically touching. Trunks smirked. "Again."  
  
Pan smiled and took another step forward so that her feet were practically on top of his. She then leaned forward so that their noses touched. "Like this?" she whispered.  
  
"No, like this," he leaned forward tilting his head to the side and caught her lips with his. She seemed surprised at first and then fell into the kiss. She pulled back for air while picking her hands up from her side and placing them on his shoulders.  
  
"You should do what I say more often," smirked Trunks. Pan looked at him with surprise and then playfully hit him with her hand. Trunks turned his head before she could hit his cheek. As her hand neared his face he grabbed it within his grasp. He took his time in bringing it up to his mouth and kissing each finger. Kiss "Didn't" kiss "I teach" kiss "you not to" kiss "hit me" he then kissed her palm and smiled warmly at her.  
  
Pan leaned forward, amused by their little flirting game. She reached his neck and began to kiss. "Oh" kiss on neck "Will" kissing upward "You" kiss on jawbone "punish" kiss on cheek "me?" She leaned in and kissed him on the mouth.   
  
Trunks groaned into the kiss and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arm around his neck and smiled as she felt them battle with their tounges. Pan gave up and let Trunks' tongue enter her mouth. They kissed deeply until they pulled away for air.  
  
Trunks gave her a quizical look and then smiled, "Maybe I should punish you..."  
  
  



	4. Sick

Authors notes: Ok, well I don't own any of the characters (sniff sniff) or DBZ, DBZGT and so on... You know the drill. I own practically nothing so it might not be a good idea to sue me. You'd probably get nothing more than a pillow and a stuffed animal. Yes, that's about all that I own.   
  
  
  
Upstairs...  
  
Bra had finished changing into her bathing suit. She walked across the room and glanced in the mirror. 'Why am I so nervous? This is Goten we're talking about, GOTEN. He's seen me in a bathing suit before'  
  
'Yeah, but you weren't thinking about how cute he was at the time' a tiny voice in her subconscious crept forward.  
  
'Shut up. I've always thought he was cute, but that's not the point.'  
  
'Then what is the point?'  
  
Bra froze. 'I don't know....'  
  
'Yes you do, you want him to think you're cute too.'  
  
'No I don't. I shouldn't care what other people think about me.'  
  
'You shouldn't, but you do...'  
  
'No I don't.'  
  
'Then why are you being so defensive?'  
  
'I'm not being defensive! Ok, so maybe I am, but that doesn't mean anything.'  
  
'Of course it does. You are nervous and you know it.'  
  
'I'm not nervous, ok maybe just a little.'  
  
'A little? You're arguing with yourself for goodness sake.'  
  
'...'  
  
Bra turned back around to face her reflection in the mirror. 'Ok...no more being self conscious, I should just go out there and be myself.'  
  
Bra quickly walked across the room and picked up a tank top and pair of cut off shorts. She slipped them on over her suit and turned back to the door. ::achoo:: She sneezed lightly. A sudden chill raked her body.   
  
She opened the door and walked out into the living room, unconsciously wrapping her arms around her and shivering lightly. ::achoo:: She again sneezed lightly, it was slightly high pitched and in Gotens opinion really adorable.  
  
Bra shook her head lightly. She was suddenly freezing cold and her hands were beginning to turn numb. She took another step into the room before freezing still. She could barely move and could feel her legs threatening to give out. 'No...No not now'   
  
Goten noticed how she was shivering and stood up from the couch. He was instantly at her side with his arm around her back.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked. He was extremely worried and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Bra nodded her head and then sneezed again. "Yeah...I'm just...::achoo::...just a little cold."  
  
Goten narrowed his eyes at her as she tried to leave his grip and walk to the door. "Come on Goten...::Achoo::...we should...get back to the...pool" She again sneezed.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Goten had wrapped his arm around her again and began directing her back towards her room. "You're getting sick, it must have been because you were stuck in those wet clothes so long." Goten felt regret immediately. He thought that he shouldn't have pushed her into the pool, and taken so long to take her to get warmer clothing.  
  
She shook her head and tried to object, "I'm...not sick."  
  
Goten looked at her sternly and she lowered her head. She lightly coughed.  
  
"Not sick eh? Come on, let's get you into bed."  
  
Bra gave up on trying to persuade him that she was fine. She let him lead her to her bead and she sat down. Due to his encouragement she then lay down and sighed. When she began to shiver again Goten lifted her comforter from beneath her and covered her.  
  
"I'm going to go tell Trunks and Pan that you're sick ok? Promise me you'll stay in bed?"  
  
Bra nodded her head and hugged the warm comforter closer to her. "Goten? Can you come back and check on me?"  
  
Goten smiled and nodded his head. He continued to stare at her before he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He noticed that her head was slightly warm and confirmed that she had a fever, although that hadn't been the reason he kissed her.  
  
"I'll be back soon Bra-chan." he whispered and then brushed a strand of hair from her face. He leaned away from her and watched her eyes slide close as she smiled lightly, letting a small sigh escape her lips.  
  
Goten reluctantly left the room and then quickly walked outside and down the hall.  
  
Meanwhile, near the pool...  
  
Trunks had just whispered a few words that made Pans body uncontrollably shiver. "Maybe I will punish you..."  
  
Pan leaned forward and nipped his nose before sliding her mouth near his ear. "Should I be scared?" she purred.  
  
Trunks wanted nothing more than to kiss her, and then indeed 'punish' her as he had said. His mind swarmed with visions and ideas of what exactly he could do next. Unfortunately Pan's mind was also swarming with ideas, and when their eyes met they couldn't help but burst out in laughter.  
  
Pan pulled away from Trunks and took a few steps away from him, while turning around. She brought her hand towards her mouth to cover her giggles and made sure to keep her face away from his so that he wouldn't notice her deep crimson blush.  
  
Trunks was chuckling as well. It was the only way they could both cover the sexual tension that was in the air. It was at that moment that Goten had walked into the room. He paused for a moment wondering what exactly was so funny but quickly dismissed the curiosity as he had earned the gazes of his two friends.  
  
"Ummm hey, I just wanted to tell you that Bra and I aren't going to swim. She's sick; I guess she got a cold from being stuck in wet clothing for so long. She's not seriously sick, but she should probably stay in bed for a while."  
  
Pan looked worried, "I'm going to go check on her...." She started to run out of the room but then stopped. She turned around and gave Trunks a puppy dogface. He gestured to one of the lawn chairs where she quickly ran to retrieve the room key.  
  
Goten watched her run out of the room and then turned back to his best friend. "Should I ask what was going on before I got here? I didn't...interrupt anything did I?"  
  
Trunks regained his composure and shrugged his shoulders. He walked over and grabbed several of their clothes and towels and such. Goten decided not to ask why their clothing was scattered through out the room. Instead he picked up some towels and walked towards the door.  
  
After surveying the door, which was off of its hinges, Trunks groaned. "Well, that's more money to add to the bill."  
  
Goten and Trunks walked to the elevator. "Trunks, can I ask you something?"  
  
Trunks stiffened at the thought of what type of question could be asked, "Well, depends on the question I guess."  
  
The face of Goten lit up in curiosity, 'I wonder what type of question he doesn't want me to ask...'  
  
"I was just wondering if you liked my niece," he asked casually. When he looked over and noticed that Trunks was trying to devise an excuse of some short Goten laughed. "Don't worry Trunks, I'm not her father. If you like her I wouldn't mind, but I would like to know."  
  
Trunks laughed nervously. "Well, I suppose I do sort of like her...oh kami what am I saying? Yes Goten, I do like Pan. I feel more towards her than I have ever felt towards anyone in my entire life. Do you think she likes me Goten?"  
  
With wide eyes and a face that couldn't decide weather to be worried, or shocked, Goten shook his head yes. After regaining his thought process he couldn't help but wonder how dense Trunks could be. "Trunks, how stupid can you be? She's been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Well...then again I guess I wouldn't have known unless Bra told me."  
  
A goofy grin spread across Trunks' face. 'She likes me? She really likes me?' He felt like jumping around the elevator in joy, but instead calmed down. He decided to steer the conversation away from his current love life, and on to Gotens.  
  
"Well, since I told you that I liked your niece, than it's only fair that you tell me who you like."  
  
Goten felt as if his entire body trembled. When Trunks noticed his reaction he laughed. "Come on Goten, I'm not her father, I'm her brother. If you like my sister then I'd be cool with it. Just as long as you treat her well, which I know you will.'  
  
Goten relaxed slightly. The elevator gave a high-pitched beep and then the doors slid open. They walked to the door. Trunks searched for his keys and sighed in frustration as soon as he realized he lent them to Pan. Goten smiled at his friends impatience and opened the door with his own key.  
  
Trunks looked back towards Goten with a curious expression, "You do like Bra don't you?"  
  
Goten nodded his head and felt relief as he saw a smile grace Trunks' lips. "I'm going to go check on her real quick, then I'll find a way to get Pan out of their so you can talk to her."  
  
With that Trunks disappeared behind a door. Goten followed him and entered Bra's room.   
  
Inside the room Trunks immediately took notice to the fact that Pan was still wearing only her bathing suit. Bra was lying in bed and looking a little pale. He was immediately standing next to Pan. "I'm fine Trunks," she said.  
  
She looked up hopefully from her pillow and smiled at the sight of Goten standing in the doorway. The room fell silent and Trunks and Pan were the only ones aware that their two friends were staring so intent at each other. Pan was about to ask a question when Trunks turned to her and put a finger to his lips symbolizing silence.  
  
Pan shut her mouth and looked back towards her Uncle who had decided to break the silence. "Is there...anything I can do, or get for you Bra?"  
  
Bra was about to shake her head no when she realized she was hungry. She blushed shyly and looked back towards her feet. "Some um soup would be nice."  
  
Goten just smiled and left the room towards the kitchen. 'I just have to figure out how to cook this soup, it shouldn't be too difficult.'  
  
Mean while in the room Pan and Trunks both asked Bra how she was feeling, if they could get her anything, if she wanted some rest. And all those other questions that people press you with when you're sick.  
  
"Come on guys, it's a cold. I'll be fine in a day or so. I just need some hot soup and rest I guess."  
  
Goten walked back into the room with a large bowl of soup, as well as a TV tray. He set it on her night table and reached forward to help her sit up before setting it directly in front of her.  
  
Pan and Trunks both realized that they were being ignored and silently left the room.  
  
"What should we do now?" asked Pan.  



End file.
